Garden Of Roses
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: Daisuke's feelings on how Yagami Hikari has played him for a fool, and how he somehow through all his tears come back to her… Suicidal themes


Garden Of Roses

Garden Of Roses

A Songfic By Kaden Zendi Fukuyama

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon!!!! I DO OWN THIS SONG!!! Yet another song Brought To You By My Band Kaden's Rage

Daisuke: This song is about my feelings on how the beautiful, lovely, yet untouchable Yagami Hikari has played me for a fool, and how I somehow through all my tears come back to her…

Iori: That's deep man

Dai: *cries softly* I'm ok…

Iori: I love you man… 

Dai: You're still not getting my Bud Lite

Iori: I meant that in a purely platonic way anyhow…

On with the story

****

Garden of Roses

Daisuke looked outside. The other digidestined were outside playing soccer. But not Daisuke. Not today. He fiddled idly with a rose in one hand… a knife in the other. 

__

I've got a Red Rose in my hair

That Warrants me to care

That Warrants me to be there

Daisuke smells the rose's fresh aroma. "Hikari-chan…" he whimpers as he watches her from the window. "Why do you do this to me?" He remembered sitting with Hikari on the old park swings. She leaned towards Daisuke and kissed him gently on the lips only to jump up and kiss Takeru as he walked into her field of view. 

__

I've got a secret so unreal

One that none should ever feel

And it's all because of you

Daisuke looks at his reflection in the knife. The reflection is distorted and ugly. He turns back to the window. His reflection more innocent and beautiful now. He sighs. ~*~ She's a Goddess. A creature you can never touch. A creature who will never touch you. Not the way she touches the other boys. ~*~ 

__

I've got the prettiest posies

And I've got the most colorful chrysanthemums

But nothing compares to my roses

Daisuke fiddles with the blade. He plays Russian Roulette with the knife as he continues to stare at his untouchable obsession. ~*~ She's a Nymph. A creature you can never have. A creature that will always have you. Trapped in her beauty. She'll let other boys in but never you. ~*~ 

__

I've got the loveliest Garden of Roses

I gave you my most beautiful roses

Dead, blood-covered, red roses (it's the life I'd give for you)

His sadness has now become a morbid desire. He watches as she flirts with Takeru and Ken. Daisuke has even seen her flirt with Yamato once. ~*~ She's a Vixen. A creature that you love. A creature that can never love you. She'll play with the other boys but never you. ~*~ 

__

I've got myself hung from your demands

My life falls through like the time's sands

You've got my heart in your bloodied hands (It's the blood I'm shedding now)

Daisuke whimpers in pain. Blood flows freely from his hand. He miscalculated while playing his dangerous game. ~*~ She's an Empress. A creature of that makes you feel intelligent. A creature far superior in intelligence to you. She'll play the other boys' games but she plays you. ~*~

__

I've got the prettiest posies

And I've got the most beautiful botanicals

But nothing compares to my roses

Daisuke watches the blood flow with a sick fascination. He laughs. "My escape." He bites his lip and walks outside letting the blood continue to escape his body. He walks towards Hikari. He squeezes the thorny rose in his hand until, it too, begins to bleed. He still holds the knife in his other hand. Hidden from view. "Hikari, can we talk alone?" 

__

I've got the loveliest Garden of Roses

I gave you my most beautiful roses

Dead, blood-covered, red roses (it's the life I gave for you)

Hikari follows Daisuke behind one of the trees. He gives her the bloodied rose. The blood from the rose is on her hands. Hikari looks at Daisuke worriedly. "Dai-chan?" "That's my heart you hold in your hands." Daisuke says coolly. "Daisuke, this rose is dead…" Hikari says with a weak voice. "So is my heart…" 

__

I've got the loveliest Garden of Roses

The most gorgeous lavender and roses

And yet none can compare to you

Daisuke plunges the knife into his heart. Hikari screams for someone to help Daisuke. The others arrive. Daisuke pulls the bloodied knife out… He hands it to Hikari. "Here, I believe this is yours. Hikari, you're the one that killed me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End. Please be kind and review.


End file.
